Night at the New Alexandria
by TehGr8testArthur
Summary: Noble Six is on his way to disable a signal jammer, but when he hears strange sounds and goes to investigate, he finds so much more...


Twilight had fallen upon the war-ridden city of New Alexandria. Covenant troops were raiding the streets and buildings, destroying everything and everyone in their path. Those civilians who had survived were hiding in the UNSC ships, waiting for them to lift off and carry everyone to safety. But that was impossible, thanks to Covenant air forces swarming the sky and, of course, the signal jammers in the top levels of the skyscrapers. And it was up to one SPARTAN to bring those jammers out.

Noble Six was sneaking through the abandoned and Covenant-infested top floor of the finest hotel in New Alexandria, and he was silently humming a cheerful tune to keep up the spirits. He was not a very clever man. But spirit keeping was quite necessary, at this point, because after almost completely clearing the floor from all Elites and grunts, Six had heard horrifying sounds, almost as if someone was squeezing a Grunt in between automatic door.

_Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh Mereeeeeeh- _The bone-chilling noises came from behind the corner. Noble Six tightened his grip on the DMR carbine and kept moving forward. Whatever it was, it was not pretty. The sounds were getting louder and louder, and Spartan was starting to reconsider if he even wants to know what was going on there. _Snap out of it, Noble Six!_ He told himself. _You have seen the worst shit possible over the years, whatever it is down there behind the corner, it's probably not as bad as it sounds._

But when Six looked around the corner, his jaw dropped and he almost let the weapon fall out from his hands. It was like nothing he had seen over the years.

In the hotel's hot-tub was a hunter. And it was the biggest hunter Noble Six had ever seen, almost as three times as big as himself. The creature had dropped all of his armor next to the tub, and was showing off his orange, jelly-like skin with pride. And also there was a grunt. Fully armored, and screaming like mad, the poor creature was apparently being forced on top of something. Something very large, stiff and orange.

Noble Six watched in awe, as the hunter was raping the poor grunt, forcing it down on an enormous member, and letting out satisfied roars, while the grunt tried to resist without effort. _He's gonna be ripped in half._ Six thought, without much compassion. The odd sight was strangely turning him on, and he could feel his own dick getting harder, pressing against the armor plate. But then the grunt looked at him.

The eyes of the small creature were filled with what appeared to be tears, pupils wide, he looked at Six, who had somewhat stepped out of his cover behind the corner, and Spartan could see so much pain and humiliation in the unfortunate grunt's eyes. Creature seemingly opened his gas mask covered mouth since a quiet "Help me." could be heard.

That hit Six. He couldn't stand by and look how the hunter violates the precious, sensitive creature.

But he was not a clever man. So instead of shooting the hunter with the DMR as any reasonable person would, he dropped the weapon, ran over to the two aliens, and punched the hunter in the face. Since the large creature was not wearing any armor, the Spartan's punch did do some damage and knocked the hunter unconscious.

Grunt slipped off the enormous thing which was supposed to be hunter's penis, but didn't remind one even a slightest bit. It was thick, orange thing covered with black, deep gropes and the top was purple and pointy. Poor grunt was probably bleeding out of his ass.

Noble Six approached the grunt who had crawled out of the hot tub, and was now curled up on the tile-covered floor, sobbing. Six gently touched the poor thing's shoulder. Immediately the grunt flipped over, and wrapped its arms around Six's neck, soaking his armor in purple grunt-tears. The Spartan had no other choice than to caress grunt's armor-covered back while the alien was clutching onto him for his life. _We're not so different after all._- Six thought.

The grunt pulled away for a moment, and they both stared into each other's eyes. At that moment Six realized that the grunt was beautiful. The large, blue eyes were shining, and trail of tears was crossing the grey, wrinkly face. The gas mask was covering its mouth, but that could be changed. Six ripped off his helmet, and grunt gasped a little when the human revealed himself. But he still didn't let go. The grunt felt something big and warm rising inside of him. This human had saved his life, and he had to repay. And his tiny genital organ thought the same.

Six leaned in close and ripped off grunt's gas mask. They melted in for a deep kiss, grunt's teeth almost chopping off human's tongue, and they stopped only when the poor grunt was gasping for breath. He put back on his gas mask, but dropped almost all of his armor, and Noble Six did the same, staying only in the undersuit, which was covered with flower-print. He was indeed not a very clever man.

The grunt was exploring the human body with his hands for the first time, but for most of the time he gave Six more pleasure than pain. And Six returned the favor by gently caressing the grunt's groin area. He could feel something rising beneath his palm. And most unfortunate to Six, that something was covered in a fluid that caused burning sensation on his hand. But he didn't care. Instead he got down on his knees, and attempted to suck on the grunt-penis, which mostly reminded of a small pointing stick, covered in dark blue fluids. Six felt as if his mouth was on fire, but grunt was letting out moans of pleasure, so the human kept going despite the pain.

The grunt was feeling pleasure he had never known before. All of his tiny, shell covered body started to shake, as he felt something building up in him.

And at that very moment giant orange hands ripped the grunt's head in two.

The hunter had snapped out of his coma, and first thing he saw was his own puppet-grunt fondling with dirty human. Of course, the hunter had all the rights to be pissed.

Noble Six gasped in shock and pain, as the hunter turned to him. The Spartan was about to die in a very humiliating way- half naked and crushed to death by a hunter. He rolled over and tried to crawl away, get a weapon, or do anything else, but the hunter grabbed him by leg. Noble Six heard his undergarments rip, and felt a cold breeze on his exposed arse.

The hunter looked at human's exposed bottom, ready to deliver pain in any way he could. And he rammed his dick all the way up the unfortunate Spartan's ass.

The pain was like nothing Six had ever felt before. Something most certainly ripped in there. Blinded with pain and humiliation, the man tried to crawl forward to get rid of the enormous thing, which was destroying his guts. But the hunter pushed him down and held him in place, while letting out roars of pleasure.

However, Six got lucky, because he saw that his armor plate, with the knife still in holster, was almost right next to him. He reached forward, and somehow got a grip on the weapon.

With a rage of thousand suns, Noble Six first stabbed the hunter's arm, and then when he was free to roll around, he stabbed the beast in the face. He kept stabbing and stabbing, and orange blood sprayed everywhere, mixing with Six's blood, as well as the blood of the grunt.

When Six was completely out of breath, he stopped, and rolled off the hunter's body. He then remembered about the tiny grunt.

Human rushed over to the puddle of luminescent, blue blood, where his beloved grunt was laying, his beautiful head ripped in two.

"No." Noble Six whispered, as he felt to his knees next to the body of his love. "No, no no!"

He grabbed the corpse and rushed out on the helipad where his marines and the Falcon were at.

The two surviving marines spotted their superior and shared a confused look. The Spartan super-soldier was running towards them in a weird manner, completely naked, leaving a trail of blood from his butt and carrying a dead grunt.

"MEDKIT! I NEED A MEDKIT!" He screamed. Someone threw the medkit out from the Falcon, and the naked soldier carefully placed down the obviously dead grunt next to it.

"Sire, what happened?" One of the marines asked. He was not honored with an answer, as Noble Six effortlessly tried to stick the dead grunt's head together with a bandage.

A brave marine put his hand on the naked Spartan's shoulder. "It's dead. I'm sorry, sire." He said. Six brushed off the hand and started sobbing. This grunt meant the world to him. He buried his face in dead grunt's chest, one of his hands on grunt's now limp genital, which didn't burn him anymore.

"I will never let you go, buddy." Noble Six whispered. "I will never let you go."

Darkness fell over the city of New Alexandria, and soft blue light came from the man and the grunt, both covered in blue blood.


End file.
